Good Guys and Villains
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Boba has a conversation with a friend, and learns something about himself. He's colder than anyone expects.


**This is for a challenge done by anakinpadmekenobi. These are the requirements:  
It must use the line, **"**It's all so twisted really. Usually, it's the hero that saves everyone."**  
**2. It will not be about Jedi.  
3. Try to make it before RotJ.  
4. Under no exceptions can it be about the Rise of the Empire. **

**Alright! So… my fic is about Boba Fett around the Clone Wars. For a little background, you have to read the Boba Fett series by Elizabeth Hand. Summary: Boba Fett saved a bunch of slaves from a nasty neimodian on his first assignment for Jabba. One of these kids is a chick named Ygabba, whose father is the head dessert chef at Jabba's Palace. Boba reunites them by accident.**

Boba Fett brushed the sand and grime off his treasured Mandalorian helmet. It stuck to his sweaty fingers, so he rubbed if off on the leg of his pants. He was careful not to let any of the dirt get on any of his surroundings, because he was in the dessert kitchen of Jabba the Hutt. It was, essentially, one giant oven. Cakes melted and icing warmed in the huge room. Everything had to be rushed to giant freezers as soon as it was whisked out of the _real_ ovens.

Presently he was watching Ygabba put the finishing touches on a three tiered cake. She was a distracted person; never able to focus on the tasks her father assigned her. To help keep her focus- but entertained- Boba was describing Coruscant to her.

"…And in the lower levels you find criminals, scum, and… bounty hunters. Kind of like me," he explained.

Ygabba pursed her lips in a tight smile as she balanced a piece of fruit on the cake corner. "I see. Have you ever had a hunt for Jabba there?"

"No. Jabba's still keeping me on assignments on Tatooine, remember?" Boba scowled. "I won't get any big missions for a while."

Ygabba gave a sympathetic smile, but pointed out, "Libkath was important."

"He's… different. Whatever," Boba shrugged it off.

Ygabba glanced at him as she whipped some purple icing up. "You know, I've been thinking about Libkath a lot lately. I don't know why. Maybe it's just because… something doesn't make sense."

"What?" Boba frowned.

"Bounty hunting isn't considered the… most respectable or moral profession in the galaxy," Ygabba explained. "And yet, you've showed that bounty hunters have a good side. I don't mean that in a bad way," she said quickly; realizing she had slighted him. "You're a good guy. Bounty hunting is just… what you were meant to do."

"A good guy," Boba said blankly. He wasn't a good guy. But was he really bad? Bounty hunting was a job. He was good at the job. Nothing would keep him from it. He had never examined the moral aspects of it. It just… wasn't something he did. "I'm not a good guy. I don't have anything worth fighting for. I'm not a hero, or merciful, or-"

"Then… it's all so twisted, really. Usually, it's the hero that saves everyone," Ygabba pointed out.

Boba shifted his Mandalorian helmet from one arm to the other. "What do you mean?"

"You saved me-and everyone- from that awful goon!" Ygabba vigorously wiped her hands on her apron. Instinctively, Boba set down his helmet and stepped forward to help her carry the cake to the back; into the cooling unit.

"But it was part of the job!" He said through gritted teeth as they dodged another person carrying a huge bowl of green pudding. "Look-"they made it to the cooling unit and slid the cake onto one of the racks. "Just because I saved a bunch of kids, I'm not a hero. I may have thought so back then-"

"Do you feel guilty?" Ygabba pestered. "About all those kills, then?"

"Never," Boba shook his head furiously and leaned against the cooling unit door. "They had to die. Simple as that."

"I know," Ygabba sighed. "I still think you're a good guy."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"There's more to being a good guy than being a good _friend, _Ygabba," Boba insisted.

"It proves you're still human. You've still got a heart for friends."

_Friends. _Did he have the heart for friends? He knew he would have to kill them… one day, if he had to. _Like Dad killed Zam._

"I'm a villain," he said bleakly. "Think what you want; I'm a villain."

"Then feel lucky," Ygabba sighed. "Usually, it's the villain that dies."

**Wewt! I ended up adding a little extra quote they mentioned.  
Alright, I **_**just **_**realized Boba's in the Clone Wars… and since I'm a Boba Fett fangirl, I must see! I'm now in the process of watching the episodes, so hopefully I'll be able to get Boba more and more in character.**


End file.
